


Happy New Year

by BecaAMM



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hanukkah, New Year's Eve, New Years, POV First Person, Set in Brazil, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you allowed your best friend’s boyfriend to bring a friend to your New Year’s trip, you never imagined you would meet someone like Finn Bálor.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So… I had this dream with Finn in the place I used to go when I was a kid, where my grandaunt built a super cool beach house, and I couldn’t stop thinking about that, so I wrote this. All the deatils of the location are real (And I’ll give you guys a piece of candy if you find out where this is)

I always loved summer vacation. There is something with the warmth and the free weeks I can get that make me wait for it for the whole year. The best thing about it was the fact I could have summer vacation twice in the same year, travelling back to my dad’s town, back at his country right after Christmas.

That’s was exactly where we were now.

“Are you ready?” Michelle knocked on my door as I finished closing my second suitcase.

“Yeah.” I grabbed my purse and pulled the suitcases with me as I opened the door. “I need your help.”

My friend gave me a bitch face when she saw what I had in hand.

“I thought you already had everything packed.” She pointed.

I blushed.

“I did.” I defended myself. “But I had to unpack.”

Chelle crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Yeah? Why?”

I rolled my eyes.

“I couldn’t find my ID. And my aunt wanted to give me some new clothes to wear in the beach. You know she always says I often forget what real summer is every single time I come to visit her.”

After two long years, I was back in Brazil to spend Hanukkah with my father’s side of the family and New Year in a not-so-desert – but low key – island.

“Y/N…" She sighed.

“I know, I know.” I interrupted her. “But let’s go, okay? It’s a four hour drive and I want to have everything ready for when your boyfriend and his friend get there. They’ll be tired from the flight and the whole drive.”

“Fine.”

Twenty minutes later – ten more than we had planned – we left. Chelle and I had been planning this trip for months now. Three weeks in the beach house that my grandaunt had left for me when she passed away, two years ago. Two floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms (one of them with direct access from my room), a pool, a large garden and some other features I could barely remember.

“So, you and James are sharing the room?” I asked, moving my eyes from the road for a split of a second.

“Yeah.” She blushed.

I chuckled, knowing I would probably have the same reaction as her. I met Michelle during college, and we were best friends ever since. When we left and decided to work and live in the same city, it was obvious that we would share an apartment together and – years later – a small house.

We’re far from rich, but– as my dad always said – comfortable. She worked as a preschool teacher in a private school for some years now, while I was the main news anchor in a relatively known channel back home.

“How long is it been again?” I teased her.

Michelle and James had met during the one trip she went without me to Ireland. I had to cover a big scandal in town, and didn’t want her to lose her tickets. In the end, she spent 15 of the 20 days with James, and he now visited her many times a year, as he worked with a WWE group that travelled the whole country. It wasn’t a surprise when she told he had asked her to be his girlfriend after some months.

“Four years.” She smiled shyly.

I elbowed my friend for a moment and she laughed. The two were a cute couple.

“Are you sure it’s okay for him to bring his friend?” She looked at me, hesitant.

“Yeah.” I shrugged. “You said he’s a nice guy and the house has a good security system.” I reminded her. “Also, I’ll lock my door at night just to be sure,” I joked “and the caretaker and his family live inside the property. I’m not worried. Also, they are almost here. What kind of person do you think I’d be if I decided that I didn’t want him there right now, when he’s landing?”

Chelle grabbed her phone, texting something and checking on the clock.

“Take a nap.” I told her. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

She protested, but was asleep 20 minutes later.

It took me more two hours – and a stop at the gas station – to get to the house, and I smiled when I stopped in front of the place. The house looked exactly how I remember it, the colonial design still looking new and the garden even more colourful.

When the middle age man approached the car, I left and closed the door silently. The caretaker told me how the house was already ready for us, and explained everything I had to know about the house before I parked inside the garage and woke up Chelle.

While she called her mother to tell her we were there, Antônio – the caretaker – helped me with the bags and offered his help in case we needed anything.

“Y/N?” My friend called from downstairs. “This place is awesome.”

“I know.” I chuckled. “Go check on your room. It’s the bigger one after mine.”

She ran upstairs, entering her room and letting an exclamation out. It had large windows, a good wardrobe to keep her clothes, was just in front of the bathroom and the view was great.

“Just try to keep your volume down.” I walked to her door. “I’m just a few steps from here and the last thing I want to wake up to is you and James crashing the bed.”

Before my friend could answer me, her phone rang and she ran to answer, smiling excited during the whole call.

“The boat just dropped them in the port.” She said. “James just entered the uber. I can’t thank your cousin enough for accompanying them here.”

“He’s a great guy.” I smiled a bit and uncrossed my arms. “Okay. Get the rooms ready, I’ll fix us something to it.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Half an hour later, I was finishing the homemade sauce my grandmother had taught me when the radio started playing a catchy song, and couldn’t help but dance shyly to it. By the time it reached the second chorus, though, I was fully into the song, singing and dancing like my life depended on it. My eyes were close, my hair pulled into a messy ponytail and my hips shaking from one side to the other.

When the song ended and I opened my eyes, I froze.

There was a guy staring at me.

A hot, tall, muscular and sweet looking guy with an open smile, trying not to laugh of what he had seen, and he seemed oddly familiar.

“There you are.” Michelle entered the kitchen. “Y/N, this is the friend I told you about.”

The man reached out to shake my hand, and I finally remembered how to move, doing the same.

“Fergal Devitt.” He said, holding my hand and kissing the back of it. “But you can call me Finn.”

“I’m Y/N.” I blushed. “Y/N Verde. But you can call me just Y/N.”

He frowned at my last name, something common.

“Y/N’s father is Brazilian.” Chelle explained before I could. “It means… _Green_ , right?”

I nodded shyly.

“Well, nice to meet you, Y/N. Thank you a lot for inviting us.” He smiled more. “Michelle said you are best friends.”

“It’s been almost a decade.” I said proudly. “We met during our first day in college.”

James entered the kitchen and gave me a smile, seeing how I was already talking to his friend.

“Oh, you’re a teacher too?”

“I’m a journalist.” I corrected him. “I work in the news back home.”

“Nice.” He smiled, and I lost my train of thought for a moment.

He had such a sweet smile.

“What about you?” I said, moving my eyes from his face when I heard Michelle and James giggling.

Finn hesitated, and his friend interrupted him.

“He’s a wrestler.” James explained. “I’m his personal trainer. And childhood friend.” He said the second part slower.

I nodded, seeing how he was slightly hesitant while watching me.

“I know nothing about the area, I’m sorry.” I looked at the two. “But sounds really interesting.” I decided.

Actually, it sounded brutal, but it wouldn’t be polite to say that out loud.

“I don’t think you’ll want to try my hyper caloric pasta, then.” I realised.

“I want to give it a try if you don’t tell my personal trainer.” He fake-whispered, his different accent making the words sound different from what I was used to.

“I’m right behind you.” James said, moving his lips away from his girlfriend’s neck.

“Shut up.”

We all sat down with smiles on our faces. I was happy to be back here, and Michelle was happy with the A/C. We were all winning.

At the end of the night, I showed Finn his room and the bathroom he could use and, by the end of the night, we were all in our beds.

I was the first to wake up, and decided to get breakfast ready after a shower, and Finn surprised me when he showed up minutes later.

“Morning.” He stopped by my side, making me jump.

“Hey.” I looked up at him. “I thought you would sleep longer.”

_Damn, what a tall man._

“I slept a long in the boat and in the car. Is there anything I can help with?”

“Sure.”

Finn helped me as he could, watching what I was doing and setting the table before sitting down and waiting for me to pour him some fresh coffee.

“It’s kind of strong.” I warned him. “You may want to pour some milk before trying it.”

He smirked, seeing how I drank it black, learnt on the balcony.

“So, what is this place? Chelle didn’t explain a lot.”

“Oh… My grandmother was born in this town and this house specifically belonged to her sister. She left for me when she passed away.” I explained. “I used to come here every two years or so when I was a kid, I have lots of memories.”

He smiled, listening to me.

“Looks calm.”

“It is. It’s very relaxing too.” I smiled back at him. “It’s just too hot, I must apologise for that.”

“I felt it.” He laughed.

He was ready to say something, but Chelle and James walked downstairs with sleepy faces and messy clothes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” I giggled at her. “Do you want some coffee?”

My friend bitch-faced me for a moment, sitting down and pouring herself a glass of juice.

“You don’t drink coffee. You drink poison.” She muttered, tying her light brown hair into a ponytail. “Why are you up so early?”

I rolled my eyes. After almost two weeks, Chelle was still not used to the time zone.

“I thought about running a bit.” I sipped on my coffee. “Wanna come?”

She muttered something under groans but I knew her answer before even asking.

“Can I go with you?” Finn looked up from his plate. “I need to burn that hyper caloric pasta from last night.”

“Just get some sunscreen.” I washed the coffee mug. “I’ll just brush my teeth and we can go.”

The run lasted for some hours, and it was fun. Finn was a nice guy, Irish – just like James – and with some love for comics and legos. He had never been in Brazil before, and was surprised to see that the country was more than what he used to see on TV.

We sat on the beach for a moment, watching as the waves came and left, soft and calm just like the almost empty place.

“It’s beautiful.” He pointed. “I can see why you choose to come here.”

I nodded softly.

“See that over there?” I pointed, it was the city we left the previous day.

Looking from the beach, you could see the silhouettes of some buildings.

“My aunt lived in that building. The second from left to right.”

Finn squeezed his eyes, covering them from the sun while trying to see.

“Really?”

I nodded.

“Yeah. She moved after my grandmother passed away. She is a nurse and the place is close to the hospital where she works.”

Finn rested his hands on the sand for a moment, looking up at the clear blue sky.

“It’s weird to think that I just left New York, where is snowing, a few days ago.” He chuckled. “I like it here.”

I smiled, resting my chin on my hand, and my arm on my leg.

“Wanna go for a swim?” I suggested. “I just need to change.”

He confirmed, and we quickly went to the house and showered, going back to the beach after I insisted on him applying sunscreen again.

When Finn left his room, I had to clench my teeth in order to keep my jaw from falling. He was gorgeous dressed, but that man in swim shorts was a walking temptation. He had iron abs, thick thighs and flawless skin. Not even a _scar_.

We left with nothing but our sandals and a bottle of – guess what – sunscreen, and I laughed as Finn struggled to keep his feet from the now extremely hot white sand, and jumped in the water before he could. When I emerged, though, he was froze in his place, which quickly made me look at my back.

“What?” I questioned, and he quickly blushed.

“Nothing.” He dismissed me, taking off his flip-flops and running to the sea. It was probably a bit less clear than he expected, but he wasn’t bothered. It took some time, but Michelle and James showed up, finding a place under a tree to cuddle, take some pictures and watch the waves like the oh-so-sweet couple they were.

We spent the last ten days of the year like that, spread under the sun, having fun and knowing each other. Finn only became sweeter with time, and sometimes even showed some affection by wrapping his arm around my shoulder or kissing my cheek or temple, which always made blush deeply and giggle.

“So…” Michelle entered my room in that December 31st evening as I blow-dried my wavy hair in front of a mirror.

I moved my eyes to her, turning the blow-drier off and reaching out for my perfume.

“So what?”

My friend arched an eyebrow at me as she sat on my bed.

“You and Finn.”

“He’s a cool guy.” I moved my gaze away from her, brushing my hair. “Why do you ask?”

She shook her head, laughing.

“Come on, Y/N. He’s head over heels for you. He sighs when you pass by him!” She insisted. “And you two are such a match. You like the same things, and you look so cute together.”

I just ignored her. There was no way he was into me. Finn was a great guy – a really hot dude – and could have any woman he wanted. Why hell he would want me, someone so ordinary?

“What time is it?” I changed the subject and she look at her phone.

“10 p.m.” She stood up, and I finished covering my lips with the transparent gloss. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” I straightened my white summer dress. “Come on?”

We would spend the night all together in the house; only the four of us with some drinks and music, and Finn and James were already around the pool where some music played.

My friend pulled her phone and took a picture of us, sending to her sister before leaving before me.

I follower Chelle with my phone in hand, ready to talk to the boys when the phone in my hand started ringing, and I ignored when I read my boss’ name on the screen.

“You’re not picking up?” Finn asked

“I still have 12 days out of work.” I turned to him. “I…”

My voice got caught inside my throat and the Irish opened a large smile. He was wearing a green T-shirt that fit like a glove, showing up his muscles, and his grin was so big it was catchy.

“You look… Gorgeous.” Finn said.

“You too.” I managed to let out.

Michelle and James cleared their throats together, and I moved my eyes from Finn a couple of seconds later.

“Well, hello again YM.” James raised his drink. “Do you want a margarita?”

“Sure.” I smiled and he gave me a glass at the same time Chelle picked hers.

“So…” She looked at us. “Cheers.”

“To what?” I questioned.

My best friend took a second to think, and opened a smile.

“For the new year.”

“May 2017 bring us new friendships.” James added.

“Maybe… New relationships.” Finn said by my side and I looked away from Chelle, who was giving me a mischievous look.

“And a good raising.” I added and they laughed.

We raised out glasses and I sipped on the drink, looking at the house and the pair on paintings hanging on the wall when a song started playing on the radio. We took some time, but got into the mood, talking loud, drinking and partying. At some point, Chelle and James started dancing; leaving Finn and I sat beside the poor. When the same song I was singing in the kitchen started playing, he gave me a look and started laughing.

“Oh, come on.” I rolled my eyes. “You didn’t tell them, did you?”

“No.” He dried a single tear that had fallen from his clear eyes. “But you must assume it was funny. You got a good voice.”

You hid my face in my hands, but he pulled one of them away, making me look inside his eyes.

“You have gorgeous eyes.” He whispered. “They are so deep. Feels like I can drown inside them when I look at you.”

My mouth fell open for a second and my cheeks reddened for what felt like the millionth time in that trip.

“You get really cute when you blush. And you blush _a lot._ ” He giggled a bit.

I moved my face away, but he held my chin.

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiled. “I’ll stop. It’s just… You’re beautiful. And funny. And… You’re great.”

I licked my lips for a moment.

“You are great too.” I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Chelle and James broke our small bubble when they started counting down, and Finn pulled me up before I could say anything, holding me by my waist.

“They say it brings good luck to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve.” He said with a shy look on his face, never moving his gaze from mine.

“I heard.” I whispered back.

“Three…” The couple at our side said aloud at the same time everyone at the houses around yelled “Três”.

_Two…_

“May I?” He cupped my chin.

I didn’t answer, but glued our lips, circling his strong shoulders and smiling when he lift me to a height closer to his, kissing my gently and passionately while the fireworks started to explode above us.

Finn lips were soft and tasted like the margarita he was drinking minutes ago, and it was everything I imagined it would be.

When he put me down and we moved our lips away from each other, I held back my grin.

“Happy New Year, Y/N .” He finally said after staring at my eyes for a long moment.

“Happy New Year, Finn.”


End file.
